


The voice in my head

by Curb_Stomp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Completely different from my first Haikyuu fic haha.., Depression, I'm Bad At Titles, Self-Hatred, Small Drabble, i guess, they’re the hardest part dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curb_Stomp/pseuds/Curb_Stomp
Summary: Tsukishima doesn’t know when he let his life become such a mess
Kudos: 11





	The voice in my head

Tsukishima stared down at his floor from his position on his bed and wondered when his room had gotten this disgusting. There on his floor lied many things, from blankets, to clothes, to dirty dishes when he ate up in his bedroom. It made him feel sick. And yet, he couldn’t make himself get up and clean it

Lazy, said a voice inside his head.

He rolled over so he was looking at his ceiling and brought a hand up to touch his face. His skin was so, oily. He cringed and brought it down. How long has it been since he took a shower and actually washed himself? Two days? Three? He knew he should take a shower, before he gets so disgusting and oily to the point future him is crying while scrubbing himself.

Pitiful, the voice says. 

Tsukishima looks on his bedside table where his two notebooks are located. One filled with unfinished drawings, the other with his unfinished homework due tomorrow. He’d finish the homework tonight. Late, but at least it would get done. He’d probably never finish any of the drawings. Oh well, he’s shit anyways.

Failure, the voice mocks. 

Tsukishima sighs and reaches for his phone. Him and Yamaguchi didn’t talk much today, and Tsukishima was bored out of his mind. 

Tsukishima|: Hey Yamaguchi 

Yamaguchi|: I’m hanging out with my grandparents so I can’t talk right now!! Sorry Tsukki! :-(

Of course Tsukishima had to just text Yamaguchi while he was busy. He’s so annoying. Yamaguchi is a busy person with a busy life, he can’t just expect Yamaguchi to always be there to talk to him. God, he’s so selfish.

Burden, the voice speaks up once more. 

He tsked as his stomach growled. Of course his dumbass forgot to eat today. He finally gets up and walks down to the kitchen. His mom was downstairs watching tv.

“Hi sweetie!” His mom smiled her warm, bright smile at him. Tsukishima wished he could be more like his mother, she was so pretty and kind. She didn’t let any rude get to her. Tsukishima waved at his mom before searching around the kitchen for something to eat. 

He spotted the cookie jar. It seemed like his mom had just made more because it was completely filled up. Akiteru must be coming to visit from college soon. Tsukishima ate one. Then another. Then another. When he deemed himself full he had eaten five. Tsukishima frowned at himself. Of course he had to eat sweets instead of something healthy like the strawberries they have in the fridge.

Pig, the voice says disgusted.

He turns around and walks upstairs. Once he gets into his room he looks at his mirror. Tsukishima hates his mirror. He wishes he could destroy it for showing him how disgusting he looks. He was sweaty and oily, his hair a gross, greasy mess. Was that a pimple? Probably to be expected, he’s so gross. More evidence being the stains on his t-shirt. He probably smelt like ass.

You’re life is so fucking sad and pathetic! The voice screams this time.

It takes him a moment to realize the voice is him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really see these side effects from depression a lot in fics so I decided to just go ahead and write this   
> Kinda surprised this was randomly created instead of during a time when I felt like shit, haha :-P
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcomed!


End file.
